Omg
by DreamCreamLou
Summary: A request. Prolog for Body Paint in my Bromance Collection 2 where Niall refuses to have sex with Zayn for a month and end up regretting it.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request from **** : / www . fanfiction u / 4156264 / FruityDirectioner**

**I hope you like it and I'm sorry that it took me so long to write it ;)**

"Oh. My. God… I can't believe that just happened…" Niall whispered, shock written all over his face as the door quickly closed. Then he quickly pulled away from under Zayn, ignoring the feeling of the older boy's fluids dripping out of him and Zayn's pathetic little whine.

"Nialllll… What'cha do that for?" Niall didn't answer, just walked in to the bathroom. Zayn's face brightened when he heard the water running and jumped to his feet, almost running towards the bathroom door, only to find it locked. Zayn looked at it in surprise and raised an eyebrow. Niall only locked the door when he was mad at him, because he knew how much Zayn liked having sex in the shower, so being the wonderful boyfriend he was, Niall normally left it unlocked.

He softly knocked on the door, pouting when he heard Niall shut the shower. If he would've wanted to do anything he would've let it run, but since he hadn't it could only mean that he'd taken a shower to get clean, meaning that Zayn properly wouldn't get a second round.

"Niall, oh sweet Niall…?" Zayn sang jokingly but stopped when the door opened, revealing a still dripping Niall, only with a towel around his waist. Zayn smirked and looked him up and down, receiving a glare that could've burned his skin of. He frowned and reached out; trying to wrap his arms around the younger, but his hands was just smacked away.

"Forget it." Niall hissed and walked away from Zayn, ignoring the shocked look he got.

*****Later*****

"…and now I haven't had sex for almost a week and I'm going crazy… I don't even know why his avoiding me!" Zayn throw his hands in the air with a frustrated groan, ignoring the snigger he got in return. He sighed and let his head fall down on the table with a loud smack, wincing in pain.

"There there Zayn, you'll be fine… it's not like he haven't done that before…" Louis said with a wide smirk. Zayn turned his head slightly and glared at the older boy.

"Yes, but that was only for like two days or less and it's been six days now! And don't you dare say it's going to be fine when you have a boyfriend whose sexdrive is bigger than the two of ours put together."

"Hey, I can't help that he likes ass or the fact that I have the most wonderful ass in the world!" Louis exclaimed, dramatically putting a hand to his chest, looking at Zayn in fake hurt. Liam looked at them and shook his head.

"You do know you're just experiencing what every single man on the earth is, right?"

"No I'm not! I mean, at least when you're single you're allowed to have sex with anyone you'd like. I can't do that because I love that idiot I call a boyfriend!"

"Well I guess it's a good thing there is something called your right hand." Louis squeaked when a pencil almost hit him in the head and jumped up, laughing as Zayn followed him angrily.

*****Later*****

Niall sighed as he fell down on the couch, rubbing his head gently, trying to get rid of his headache. Suddenly the couch shifted when someone else joined him and he moaned softly when gently hands took over the rubbing, making him lean against Zayn's chest.

"Hey…"

"Hey… how was your day…?" Zayn asked softly, smiling as Niall relaxed completely.

"I feel like I could murder someone with my bare hands. I was late because of the traffic, and in the break I spilled coffee all over myself. Later some bitch decided she'd turn of the entire buildings Wi-Fi, making everybody completely helpless until someone fixed it. And as a result I ended up with a major headache." Niall whined and yelped when Zayn suddenly grabbed him by the hips, moving them around so that Niall was lying on his stomach with Zayn above, straddling him.

"Take of your shirt." He ordered and Niall eagerly did what he was told. When he lay down again, Zayn gently started to work out his tense muscles in the back, starting up at the neck and steadily going down. Niall groaned in pleasure, slowly feeling his body relax. He loved getting a massage, especially from Zayn. He knew exactly were to rub to make Niall a boneless pit.

"Did you finish your project?" Zayn asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Mhd-mhh…mpff fnepf." Niall answered into the pillow making Zayn smile.

"I see… so when are you going to finish it?"

"hmg, hont fnow…"

"Hmm…" Zayn's was now rubbing at Niall's lower back at his tailbone and he leaned down to press gentle butterfly kisses down his spine. He felt Niall shiver and smirked slightly, moving so that his growing bulge was pressed against Niall's bum. Suddenly Niall's head shot up, shocking Zayn as he rose up. But he didn't get far since Zayn was still sitting on him making him lose his balance and with a loud noise he ended up on the floor with Zayn starring down at him.

"No. Forget it. You're not getting any."

"But why nooooot…? We haven't had sex for two weeks!" Zayn whined, slipping down on the floor beside Niall, looking at him with a pout. "I know your body better than my own Ni, and you want it, don't try and deny it… Why won't you let me touch you?"

"Because our neighbor saw us Zayn! Our newly moved neighbor! And the first thing he sees us do is fucking?!" Zayn looked at him with confusion and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Is that why? It was your fault because you were so loud."

"It's not my fault that you're so good at it! I can't control myself when you're doing- doing- all those things with your hands and your tongue and your-"

"My dick?" Zayn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Your dick!" Niall exclaimed and glared at Zayn. Then he rose up and walked out of the room, leaving a frustrated Zayn behind.

*****Later*****

"So, how's it going with you and Niall's sex problem?" Zayn groaned as Louis looked at him with a smirk and Harry sniggered.

"He's upset about someone seeing us! I mean, come on! It's not like you guys haven't caught us before!"

"Thank you for reminding me of that horrible image." Harry said sarcastically, making Zayn glare at him.

"Shut up…"

"You should try and seduce him. If what you've been telling about your sex-skills is true it shouldn't be so difficult. You know what turns him on, so do it." Louis said with a smirk.

"Mhh…"

*****Later*****

Zayn made a small noise as he continued doing pushups, feeling a small trail of sweat sliding down his chin. He had placed himself in the middle of their living room so there was no way Niall wouldn't notice him. When they'd first started dating, he'd noticed that Niall seemed to have a thing for guys with abs, and even though he never bragged about it Zayn knew he had abs, which he thought was a bit weird considering he was properly the laziest person ever. But if it meant that he'd finally get in his sweet little leprechaun again, then he'd be willing to run a marathon if that was what it took. It had been more than three weeks now and he'd never felt so sexually frustrated before.

"Zayn, have you seen-" Niall stopped dead in his tracks, looking wide-eyed at the shirtless Zayn, feeling his mouth go dry. He loved seeing Zayn shirtless, and it was even better that he was shirtless with a slight shimmer of sweat covering his perfect chest… ugh…

"Never mind…" Niall turned around quickly and closed the door behind him. Zayn groaned and smacked his head down at the floor, winching slightly.

*****Later*****

"I've run out of ideas…" Louis said with a shrug and Zayn's face darkened even more. "But I swear, if you aren't going to fuck him soon, I'm going to force you to, because lately you've been one hell of a whiny, moody bitch - no offense…"

"Well why don't you try and go without sex for almost a month, I'd like to see how you'll be handling that." Zayn mumbled defeated. Suddenly Louis's face brightened up and he sat up more straight.

"I've got one more idea."

*****Later*****

Niall fell down on the bed with a tired sigh, closing his eyes. He opened them again when he heard the door to the bathroom open and he raised an eyebrow when Zayn stepped out, only in a towel.

He walked over to their closet and pulled out something to wear, dropping the towel, making Niall almost drool. Zayn completely ignored him, slowly beginning to put on the clothes and Niall groaned mentally when he noticed what he was wearing.

It was very simple, skin-tight jeans, a white V-neck and a leather jacket, but it fit him so well that Niall couldn't help but let out an appreciating sound. Zayn turned around a bit and smirked slightly, but did nothing. He just walked over to the drawer and picked up his phone and keys, putting them in his pockets. Niall raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously.

"Where are you going?"

"Haz and Lou found a new bar that just opened and they wanted to try it out so they forced me to come." Zayn walked out in the bathroom, without doubt to fix his hair. Niall frowned and rose up, standing at the door, looking at Zayn.

"When are you gonna be home?" he tried to hide the hurt tone in his voice. He didn't mind Zayn going on a bar, he was just a little bit sad about him not asking him if he wanted to join. He properly would have said no since he was too tired, but still.

"I don't know, late I guess…" Zayn stood up, and with one last look in the mirror, turned around to quickly kiss Niall, before walking out of their room. Seconds later Niall heard their front door open and close, and he grabbed his phone, looking through his contacts.

"**Hey Ni.**"

"Hey Liam…"

"**What's up…?**"

"…"

"**You didn't give me much to work on there…**"

"…I can't do it anymore. I need him and now he's on a bar with Lou and Haz and I'm just sitting here, doing nothing but think about the fact that I was too stubborn and idiotic to realize that I overacted entirely too much…"

"**Then tell him…? It's not like it's such a big deal Niall, and perhaps it made him appreciate your sex life more now that he'd had to go without it for awhile.**"

Niall looked up when he heard someone outside the room and stood up silently, tiptoeing to the door and opening it. He walked into the living room and turned on the light, sighing in relief when he saw Zayn standing there with a hungry look.

"Li, I'll call you back later…" Niall said and before Liam had time to answer he pressed the stop button, throwing his phone down on the couch.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, but suddenly moved. Niall threw of his shirt, eagerly grapping Zayn's jacket when they collided, taking it off, quickly followed by his shirt. Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck and smashed their lips together, immediately opening his mouth when a moist tongue touched his lips. Zayn's hands digged painfully hard into his hips and he started to push him towards the wall. Niall moaned softly when he hit it with a thump and Zayn immediately grabbed his thighs to hoist him up. Niall wrapped his legs around his waist to help him hold him up and tangled his fingers in Zayn hair, forcing his head slightly to the side so that he could deepen the kiss.

It felt so good to finally feel the warm skin against skin again and Niall quickly realized that this was definitely not going to be slow love making. He could literately feel the frustration and need pouring out of Zayn's body as he pushed them away from the wall, walking towards the couch with Niall still in his arms. Zayn put Niall down on it and he rose up on his knees, immediately pushing down Zayn's trousers and boxers around his ankles. Zayn barely had time to register what was going on, before he was engulfed in hot moistness, a strangled moan leaving his lips.

"Fuck, Ni…" he tangled his hands in Niall's hair, pulling a little in it, making the younger moan softly around his cock and he could feel his legs shaking from having to wait for so long. He let Niall suck him for a few moments before impatiently pulling him up, grabbing his face and kissed him hungrily, fumbling with Niall's trousers. When he finally succeeded in getting them of Niall, his lips attached themselves to Niall's neck, sucking eagerly, his mouth traveling up towards the others ear. He gently took the earlobe in between his teeth, his tongue swirling around the soft flesh, feeling Niall literately go limp in his arms as his hand grabbed Niall's cock, slowly stroking it.

"…Mhh… Are you clean…?" he whispered, his other hand, that wasn't currently occupied, grobbed Niall's ass and parted it just enough for him to run a finger teasingly against Niall's entrance and the younger whimpered, nodding. Niall squeaked in surprise when he was turned around on hands and knees, shivering as a warm hand caressed his ass.

"…So pretty…" Zayn breathed against the middle of his spine, making goose bumps spread on Niall's arms and he moaned as small kisses were placed down his spine, leaving a slight trail of saliva. When Zayn reached his ass, he kissed the left cheek before placing both hands on each, spreading Niall as much as he could without making him uncomfortable. Then he leaned down, his tongue darting out teasingly licking at the top of Niall's bum crack, making him whine impatiently, back bowing down slightly to push closer to Zayn.

Niall closed his eyes tightly as Zayn pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscles surrounding his entrance and Niall breath turned into small gasps as Zayn slowly fucked him with his tongue. When he was really getting into it, the tongue disappeared, but he barely had time to groan in annoyance before a slick finger slipped in instead, quickly followed by a second and then a third.

"Zayn… Enough… I need you…" Niall groaned as a shiver ran through his body and he didn't have to tell Zayn twice. He eagerly grabbed the lube he'd used earlier and slicked up his cock, groaning slightly at the feeling, before grabbing Niall's ass roughly, positioning himself at his entrance, only pushing the head inside. It was just enough to stretch Niall and make him want more, but not enough to give him what he wanted. Niall pushed against him, but Zayn's hold on his hips prevented him from moving and he whined in frustration, making an evil smirk appear on the others face. He leaned forward, careful not to push further inside the younger, and grabbed his chin, forcing Niall to look at him over his shoulder. Zayn pressed their lips together eagerly, grabbing some of Niall's hair to control the kiss even more.

"I'll have to punish you for making me wait for so long, my love…" Zayn purred into Niall's ear, biting down on his earlobe harshly. Niall whimpered and shook his head, but Zayn's smirk only grew. He suddenly grabbed Niall around the waist, pulling him with him up from the couch, walking towards their room. Niall squeaked when he was thrown on the bed, gulping at the look on Zayn's face as he crawled into the bed, hovering above him. Niall reached out for him as he placed himself in-between his legs and closed his eyes in pleasure as Zayn slowly kissed down his neck, leaving a trail of love bites behind. Suddenly his back arched from the bed as a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him lazily, a loud moan left his lips and he looked down at Zayn, who was kissing painfully slow down Niall's stomach.

"Come now love… you have to beg for it…" Zayn mumbled against Niall's skin. Niall looked at him, eyes half lidded, filled with lust and need, his mouth slightly open as gasps and pants left him. Zayn had to stop himself from just taking the other boy right there, but he wanted to hear the other beg for it.

"…Please…" Niall whimpered, scratching his back to try and get him closer. "…I can't… fuck… Zayn…please… I'm gonna…"

"Don't you dare come yet, Ni…" Zayn hissed and grabbed Niall's thighs, spreading them as he positioned himself between them, making Niall whine in need. "Say it."

"Please Zayn… fuck me… I need you so bad…"

With a groan Zayn finally pushed inside the familiar warmth he'd missed for too long, pushing in all the way without stopping, and he felt Niall tighten around him in pain. He leaned down and gently kissed Niall, caressing his belly as he nuzzled his face against the younger's neck. Slowly Niall started to relax and wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist, locking his feet behind his back, so that they were resting just above his ass and looked up at him, desire shining through his eyes.

"Move." He ordered and Zayn complied with a relieved moan, pulling out and slowly pushing back, feeling Niall relax around him and he looked at him questingly, silently asking if it was okay to move faster. Niall nodded and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer, meeting him halfway as their mouth pressed together in need, Zayn's thrust speeding up.

They both knew that they wouldn't last for very long, but they didn't care. Niall didn't really care that he had plans the next day and that he would, without a doubt, be limping like crazy, not when Zayn was resting his head against his neck, panting like he'd just ran a marathon, his hands definitely leaving marks on Niall's hips. His thrusts were deep and hard, controlled, yet not and it made Niall's toes curl in pleasure and his body tingle in all the right places. His mind was a whirlwind of lust and love as he pulled Zayn's face up to meet his, lips pressing hungrily together.

"We. Are never. Ever. Doing this. Again." Zayn growled into Niall's ear, each pause followed by a hard thrust, that made Niall gasp every time. "You can just cut me off like that, I've been going crazy just being with you and not being able to touch you." He slowed down a bit, staring down at the blond boy in his arms. God he'd missed the feeling of skin against skin, he'd missed the way Niall's eyes would be filled with lust and desire, desire for _him_, cheeks flushed a deep red and mouth open, just begging to be claimed, and when Niall leaned up desperately to have something occupy his mouth to avoid making too much noise, he happily met it halfway. What kind of boyfriend would Zayn be if he denied him that?

Zayn moaned into his mouth and suddenly pulled out completely, ignoring Niall whine of protest and switched them around so that Niall was sitting awkwardly across his lap. He moved a bit, placing his knees on each side of Zayn's hips, reaching down to grab his cock and guide it back inside him, eyes closing as he continued going down until Zayn was all the way in. When Zayn grabbed his hips tightly he moved up a bit, not much, but enough to make him whine, placing his hands on Zayn's chest to keep his balance as he started moving faster, up and down. When he opened his eyes he couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body as he noticed the intense look Zayn was giving him, brown eyes filled with desire and lust, pupils almost completely dilated. With a well aimed thrust of his hips, he hit Niall's prostrate dead-on, making him scream in pleasure, back arching and suddenly he was coming hard, almost sobbing at the intense feeling. Zayn groaned at the sight and thrust up a few more times, before he came with a grunt, filling Niall up.

When Niall's arms gave in, he landed on Zayn's chest with a small sound, smiling sleepily when warm arms wrapped around him, turning him around so that he was lying on his left side. Zayn gently pulled out of him and tugged him closer, ignoring the fact that they were both sticky and disgusting. He just wanted to hold the younger close.

"Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry… it won't happen again…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I've been reported, so I've started moving my stories to Ao3. I knew from the beginning I might end up being reported, but oh well. Some of you seemed to really like my stories so I just wanted you to know that they're there. My user name is DreamCreamLou :)


End file.
